The present invention is related to a gas container connecting device, particularly to the kind which is used for portable gas stove.
It has been proposed that the conventional type of connecting device consists of a chamber to dispose a gas container with proper sealing means to prevent leakage. However, it is observed that the conventional type has one or more disadvantage as follows:
1. It uses only certain type or size, while there are numerous in sizes in current market.
2. In addition to convention seal member, the gas container is pressed by a force provided by spring to ensure the airtie connection, and thus to prevent leakage.